Player weapons (Castle Corp)
Player weapons are weapons used by the player's knights to make them more powerful in the game Castle Corp. The first weapon is unlocked on level three, however, it has to be purchased. There are nine different weapons in total. There is one other way to get weapons without buying them, which hit a treasure chest in a level with a knight. Triple crossbow The triple crossbow ' is the first weapon unlocked in Castle Corp. It is unlocked right after the first level with coins, which is level three. Appearance The triple crossbow looks like a gun, as it has a trigger. It is green in the middle, and grey everywhere else, with a pink circle at the end of the gun. The triple crossbow has three arrows sticking out of the gun. Game information The triple crossbow lets a knight shoot three arrows at once. The player will first equip this weapon to a knight, and at the right time, the player will aim at the target or targets, then click. The knight will float down from a parachute shooting the arrows. The arrows do not bounce off walls, unlike flying knights. Shop description ''Does your regular crossbow miss the mark? Now with a revolutionary three arrow system and greater comfort you'll shave close to your targets. Triple-Crossbow - The best a knight can get! Barbarian Beef-Up Shake '''Barbarian Beef-Up Shake is the second unlocked weapon in Castle Corp. Appearance The appearance is a white jar with a green cap. On the jar is a picture of a green being, showing off its muscles. There are purple and pink stripes coming off the center. Game information The shake is not really a weapon, but an upgrade making a knight bigger and, overall, stronger. The shake will make a knight's legs more beefier, these larger legs making the knight taller. The knight's arms will have grown muscles, with one hand holding a mace instead of a sword. The shake will also increase a knight's health by a small bit, letting it survive longer. After using this shake, the knight will be able to inflict more damage with his mace, but will still keep its default speed. Shop description Bullied at Knight-School? Tired of always losing the princess? Try our patented Bulk-Up shake and you'll be inadequate no more! Just one serving will make you able to hit harder and last longer. Battery Chicken Battery Chicken ' is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. The battery chicken is similar to the free range chicken as they are both used as an air strike. The battery chicken is essentially a cheaper and lower quality free range chicken. Hence its name, it is powered by batteries. Appearance The battery chicken is like the free range chicken but much skinnier. Also, most of its body is tan. Since most of the fat and feathers are gone, the battery chicken's legs and tail look longer. Game information The battery chicken will use the same attack as the free range chicken, which is laying eggs whilst flying. The weapon is used by attaching the chicken to a knight and letting the knight walk. Clicking will cause the chicken to fly and begin laying eggs. The battery chicken will lay eggs that are the same size and inflict the same amount of damage as the free range chicken, but will lay them less often. It is due to the chicken's lowered probability of laying eggs that it costs less. It is essentially a cheaper version of the free range chicken. Shop description ''Kept in a box and now fitted with an actual battery to make them grow even faster. Less efficient than the Free-Range option, but an easy choice for the price conscious knight. Free Range Chicken '''Free Range Chicken is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. Appearance Hence its name, the free range chicken appears as a chicken. It is white in colour with big orange feet. Game information The free range chicken is a pricier version of the battery chicken, but unlike the battery chicken it lays eggs more often. Once a knight is equipped with a free range chicken, the knight will start walking while carrying the chicken. Once the player clicks a spot on the screen, the knight will fly with the chicken to that spot, laying eggs on the way. The chicken moves horizontally across the screen, the eggs it lays exploding when they reach a platform/enemy. A free range chicken will continue to fly horizontally as long as it is on the screen, eventually flying off the screen. Shop description Allowed to roam freely to scratch about and now with HD TV in every shed! Free range chickens are happier chickens that will fly faster and lay eggs more frequently. Dragon Breath Dragon Breath (known in Nitrome Must Die as Dragon Ball) is one of the weapons in Castle Corp and also a weapon in Nitrome Must Die. It is the last unlocked weapon and the most costly in the game, costing $5000. Appearance Dragon breath is a gun, though it may not look like one. The handle and the trigger is black, while the rest is purple and black. Dragon breath looks like a dragon's head, with head and upper lip coloured purple and the bottom jaw being grey. Game information Castle Corp Dragon breath is a very powerful weapon, as it shoots a purple sphere of energy that can go through walls and will destroy about everything in its path. Once equipped, a knight will start to walk down a path. The player can click at any time to trigger the gun, which will fire the purple orb and cause the knight to parachute down off the stage. Dragon breath is a very helpful weapon for passing levels, but due to its high price the player would have to replay previous levels over and over again to gain enough money. Nitrome Must Die The dragon breath weapon appears in Nitrome Must Die, under the name of Dragon Ball. It, like in Castle Corp, fires a purple sphere exact in appearance of the Castle Corp one. However, its slow reload rate and small amount of damage inflicted makes it not very useful in most situations. Shop description Do you like dragons? Do you like fire? This decorative dragon cannon would take pride of place in anyone's inventory. Create an unstoppable fireball to take out an army or just light barbecues! Magic for Dummies Magic for Dummies ' is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It turns a knight into a wizard once it is used. Appearance Magic for Dummies is a thick and purple book with a picture of a wizard in a light blue robe and hat who is also the wizard from the game Magic Touch . The wizard has a long grey beard, almost touching where his feet should be, in one of his hands being a wand. Game information Magic for Dummies is a book that a knight selected by the player will read, and learn how to become a wizard. Magic for Dummies is essentially an upgraded version of the power bomb, except it is incredibly stronger than the latter weapon. When equipped onto the knight and placed on a pad, the wizard will start walking. While the wizard is walking, clicking once will cause the wizard to parachute down and a big pink explosion to be where the wizard was before. All who are caught in the explosion are turned into green frogs. Being the second most expensive weapon in the game, if set off in the right place it can be quite lethal. Shop description ''Whether you want to be the next Dark Overlord or just entertain kids at parties. With step-by-step instructions this book will teach you how to vanquish your enemies and turn people into frogs. Remote Control Steed '''Remote Control Steed is a weapon/tool in Castle Corp. It can be used by the player's knight to get through a line of enemies. Appearance The appearance is basically a horse, but looking more robotic. The head and part of its body is turquoise while other parts are grey. It has three wheels where the legs should have been. The mane and the tail is a pinkish purple. Game information When a knight is equipped with a steed and placed on the ground, the horse will immediately start rolling. The horse moves much faster than a regular knight, and will continue riding until it reaches the end of the path. The horse will knock out any enemies in its path while it is riding. Clicking anywhere on the screen will immediately cause the knight riding the steed to rocket off in that direction, leaving the Steed to move on its own. Once the horse reaches the edge of a platform, regardless of whether it has its rider, it will fall off the platform and off the screen. Shop description Why buy sixteen regular horses when this robotic steed will reach speeds of up to 16 horse power? Race past your enemies with ease and use the new ejector seat to launch into orbit at any time. Power Bomb Power Bomb is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. Appearance The bomb is coloured in shades of blue and shaped as a sphere. There is a dark green rope that acts as a fuse for the bomb. Game information Power bombs create the weakest explosions in Castle Corp. Magic for Dummies (which acts like a bomb) is far more powerful. When a power bomb is equipped to a knight, the player can click to place a bomb where the knight is, which explodes after a few seconds of being placed. The bomb will kill any enemies that are caught in the explosion of the bomb. After the three bombs are placed, the knight will parachute down. Although being not as strong as the Magic for Dummies book, the player can place three bombs, which if placed at the right places can kill more enemies than a Magic for Dummies weapon could kill. Placing two bombs at the same time may result in the second bomb not dealing damage. Shop description Sale sale sale! Buy one power bomb - get two free! These hand-crafted bespoke explosives can be dropped on the path and will target anything within range. You simply cannot afford to ignore this special offer. Sword Cannon Sword Cannon is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It lets a knight equipped with the weapon shoot swords. Appearance A sword cannon consists of mainly a gun. The gun has a black handle and a trigger, the gun resembling the dragon breath gun. A black cannon is attached to the handle of the gun, the tip of a sword extending out of the cannon. Game information The sword cannon is a gun that can shoot large swords. When equipped, the player will be able to click or tap three times at any location and a sword will be fired in that direction, destroying or just dealing damage to enemies and/or their weapons. After shooting three swords, the knight will parachute down. It is useful when used on far away enemies, or nearby enemies that are easy to destroy, as these weak enemies often times exist in levels to lessen the player's amount of knights. Shop description Do you tire of swinging heavy swords around all day? With this handy new portable shooter, you'll be able to take out up to three of your enemies or rival colleagues with only your trigger finger. Trivia *Even though the power bomb's shop description says "Buy one power bomb - get two free!" this phrase is only meant to go along with the enthusiastic sale attitude and does not mean the player will be able to equip power bombs to three separate knights. Category:Weapons Category:Lists